Iro no Hime
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Teiko Academy was once an exclusive school for boys. But all of a sudden, Teiko became a coed. Tetsuna Kuroko is one of its first female students, and here she encounters six boys, each with a different personality and story...
1. Chapter 1

Iro no Hime (a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction) – Prologue

Teiko Private Academy for Boys is among Japan's most prominent exclusive schools. A school that has achieved many things, both in academics and in athletics. It provides excellent facilities, and only accepts talented, if not affluent, young men.

This year, however, Teiko will undergo some great changes.

"What?" Shuzu Nijimura, son of the chief executive officer of the Nijimura Group, which also owned Teiko Academy, was greatly surprised.

"Haven't we discussed this before?" His father sat before the oakwood desk in his grand office.

"Teiko is no longer exclusive for boys. Starting this school year, we shall accept female students as well."

"I know that. But Tetsuna…she…?"

"The best way to assure everyone that we can also handle young ladies is to have your sister among the girls who will enroll at Teiko."

Shuzu frowned. His sister as a test case? He absolutely disliked the idea.

"I understand you are worried about her." Mr. Nijimura said.

"That is why I invited Akashi here. He'll take care of Tetsuna while she is in Teiko. It is his duty as the President of Student Council, after all."

"Still, it isn't safe for her." Shuzu replied.

"Father, I used to study at Teiko. I don't think we should send her…"

The secretary suddenly came in, hurriedly, as if somebody outside the room scared her.

"Nijimura-san," she said, "Akashi Seijuro wants to meet you."

"Very well." Nijimura's father stood up.

"Let him in."

A young man with bloodred hair came in, bearing the presence of a king.

"They said you asked for me." Seijuro Akashi said.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, definitely." Mr. Nijimura answered with an appreciative smile.

"I'd like you to help me with this year's enrollees."


	2. Chapter 2

Iro no Hime (a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction) – Chapter 1

The school's acceptance of female students quickly became the main topic during the first day of school year at Teiko. Boys noisily entered the school ground, some of them coming out of their luxurious family cars. They were all talking about the changes that took in their school.

"We finally get to have some ladies in our class!"  
"I hope to meet a cute girl this year…"  
"Female students? Now Teiko's a better place!"

Taiga Kagami happened to be a freshman, an exchange student from America, and he's also quite an idiot. He had no idea what was going on. So far he only knew that Teiko _**was**_ supposed to be an exclusive school for boys.

And so he was wondering, what's _**that girl**_ doing here?

Among the huge crowd of young men in their school uniforms, there's a girl wearing a white cardigan over a blue blouse and a skirt of the same color, only with a darker hue. She was slim and pale, and her shoulder length hair was the color of baby blue, just like her eyes.

Strangely, despite the fact that a girl in a great jungle of boys should make her remarkable, no one but Kagami seemed to notice her.


	3. Chapter 3

Iro no Hime (a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic) – Chapter 2

Shintaro Midorima has been studying in Teiko ever since middle school. Unlike most of the students, he was not surprised that Teiko is no longer just for boys.

"We're gonna have female classmates! Cool!" Takao Kazunari spoke cheerfully. He and Midorima have somewhat been friends for some time, and he has been Midorima's companion ever since.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan? You don't seem surprised by the news."

"Why should I?" Midorima shove his eyeglasses closer to his face. "I have heard about it, weeks before the rest of you did."

Takao stared at him, and shook his head.

"We're finally going to have girls in our school, and you're not excited—at all?" He said in disbelief.

"I do not see why I should." Midorima replied. Truth was, he was a little worried about it. His Oha-Asa tells that his first day of school isn't going to be a good one, if he encounters anyone under the zodiac sign of Aquarius.

I had braced myself, and brought my lucky item, Midorima thought as he clutched the small tanuki keychain he had in his hand.

Still…

He silently walked towards the gymnasium, where the Entrance Ceremony was about to begin.

"Seriously?" Takao ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4

The day's just starting, but Ryota Kise's already getting popular with the female students of Teiko. He already expected it, though; after all, he's working part-time as a model. Aside from that, he's good at athletics and academics. Everything goes well for him. He's really the ladies' man.

And so, Kise hardly needed to eavesdrop at the area where the girls sat during the Entrance Ceremony. They were obviously talking about him while the Headmaster gave a welcome speech.

"Ryota Kise's a student of Teiko?"

"Kise-kun? The model?"

"I hope he's in my class…"

Kise could only smile at them. Now that there are girls in Teiko, there's no doubt he had to deal with them most of the time. He just hoped something interesting would happen to him this school year.

That's when his eyes accidentally met hers.

What the hell? Kise thought. He almost jumped from his seat when he saw her. He hadn't felt her presence until he accidentally glanced her way.

She stared back at him blankly, as if he was just some ordinary guy. Then she turned her gaze towards the Headmaster.

For some reason, Kise wondered who the strange girl was.


	5. Chapter 5

The Headmaster's speech seemed unusually brief, Midorima observed. Last year the Entrance Ceremony almost took the time for the first period. But now the Entrance Ceremony might be over sooner than he expected.

"Before we proceed to classes, the Student Council President has an announcement to make."

"It's Akashi's doing, of course." Takao murmured beside him. "Why else wouldn't the Headmaster take his time."

Truly, Akashi can make the entire faculty shiver in fear of him, Midorima mused as Akashi stood by the podium.

But what is he up to this time?

"Now that we have female students in our population," Akashi either spoke very clearly, or everyone simply shut their mouths due to the air of authority coming out of him, which seemed greater than that of the school's Headmaster himself, "The student body will undergo changes in its structure. As you can see, a new dormitory has been built to accommodate girls.

"Therefore, just like in the boys' dormitory, the girls must choose a Dorm Prefect, to make sure that everything is well and organised in the dorm. Furthermore, a student council representing women shall be founded by the end of the month. The election shall be held two weekd from now. Their council shall follow the same rules as we follow: thus the Female Student Coucil President and her members shall maintain position until she graduates, unless she is ordered to yield her position by higher authority." He gave a slight smile, and stared at somebody at the area where the girls were sitting.

"That's all."

Midorima stood up as the students began to leave the gymnasium. his face failed to hide an expression of bewilderment.

"Akashi letting somebody else hold power? What's going on?" He wondered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Atsushi Murasakibara was known to love two things: eating junk food and nothing else. Which literally mean he loves junk food and he loves nothing else. Which is why he has developed quite a habit of eating whenever, and wherever he feels like doing so.

Thus his munching a powerbar before going to class has an explanation. This was one of the moments when he seemed to have no thoughts whatsoever, just the thought of the delicious snack he's having and the hope that he did not have to do so much school stuff that day.

He seemed to have no thoughts at all, that it took him a while before he realized that his 6'10" tall frame just clashed into a slim, pale-skinned girl, who was obviously of lesser build.

"Eh?" Murasakibara sat on his heels and stared at the girl, who had fallen on her back.

"Why are you sleeping here? You're not hurt, are you?"

He helped the girl get up, and even picked up her books and bag for her as her stuff had been scattered all over the floor.

"You okay?" He asked the girl. She had been staring upon him with baby blue eyes with sincere amazement, probably due to his towering height.

"I-I'm all right." The girl said, and said thank you as she took her things from him.

Her hair and eyes look like candy, Murasakibara thought, and he could not help but pat her head, a gesture that somehow annoyed the girl.

"Stop that, please." She gently pushed his big hand away.

"I must go to my homeroom now."

"Oh. Okay." Murasakibara allowed the girl to pass. He turned around and watched her as she walked to her class room.

She made him remember something, all of a sudden.

"Right..." Murasakibara said to himself.

"My class room's THAT way..."


	7. Chapter 7

Daiki Aomine belonged to class 1-C. the idea of having female classmates still hasn't dawned on him yet, so he found his new class an entirely queer group. Truth be told, he was only interested in whether any of the girls have at least C-cup size.

He observed around while waiting for the first period to begin. He was sitting at the last row, just right by the window. There was an empty seat before him, and in front of that was a tall, redheaded guy with bushy eyebrows. He didn't know who he was-the guy must be new in Teiko.

Lacking interest at the new student, Aomine looked around some more. He noticed that some of his classmates in the previous year are also in the same class as him. There was Kise-annoying Kise, who immediately became twice more irritating now that girls are all around him. Then there's Midorima, always accompanied by Takao. Aomine sometimes wondered if there is something going on between the two of them.

For a moment, he wondered if Murasakibara and Akashi will be around as well. Atsushi should sit by the desk before me, Aomine thought. So that the teachers wouldn't notice me sleeping during class.

While he found the idea of Murasakibara as his classmate would work to his advantage, Aomine somehow dreaded Akashi's existence. Although Akashi will certainly get into class 1-A (any section lower than that will hurt his pride), there's still a chance he might come around. Aomine find Akashi's presence too scary to handle.

Aomine must have been thinking very deeply, that it took him a while before he realized that the empty seat before him has been finally taken-not by Murasakibara, unfortunately, but by a petite, pale-skinned girl.

"Oi!" Aomine was petrified that he he did not feel her presence.

"H-hold a sec. That seat's reserved."

The girl turned around and stared at him with wide, baby blue eyes.

"What are you talking about, Minechin?" Murasakibara suddenly spoke. Aomine realized that the big guy has already taken the seat to his right.

"That's the last seat here. She can't sit anywhere else."

Aomine furrowed his brows in annoyance. His plans were foiled.

He stared back at the girl. "Sorry." He told her. "Don't mind me; just take that seat and get on with your business."

The girl looked away from his afterwards.

Who's this girl? Aomine wondered. Her eyes, her silence, her entire presence unnerved him.


End file.
